1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of moss elimination methods and formulations, specifically the use of formulations of oregano oil extract.
2. Description of Related Art
Oregano oil extract, composed of carvacrol and thymol (add chemical formula below), is well known for its ability to suppress mold, fungus, and bacteria. Thymol has also been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,707 to be effective as a herbicide for controlling weeds and grass. Published U.S. Application No. 2004/0192551 discloses a herbicidal mixture of clove oil, thymol, and carvacrol.
Oregano oil extract has not previously been shown as effective against moss. Moss includes any species of moss of the class Bryopsida such as for example, Bryum argenteum, any species of the division Bryophyta, any species of liverworts of class Marchantiopsida, and any species of hornworts of class Anthocerotopsida, and any other species commonly known as moss. Moss is a prevalent pest that grows on the surface of turf grass, lawns, landscaping materials, stone walls, wood, and roofing materials. Silvery thread moss, Bryum argenteum, for example, is a particularly vexing pest on golf courses. Moss growth is too dense for plants such as grasses to compete. After moss becomes established, cultural practice alone are unlikely to reestablish turf.
Current methods of eliminating moss include the use of heavy metal compounds such as iron sulfate and copper hydroxide. In addition to being expensive, these heavy metal compounds can cause surface staining and harm to living environments. Other compounds used to control moss include Dawn Ultra™ dish soap, baking soda, sodium carbonate peroxyhydrate. Herbicides have also been used to control the growth of moss. Quicksilver™, carfentrazone, is a herbicide that is sold for moss control. These other compounds and herbicide have not been effective in entirely eliminating moss and require multiple applications.
It is therefore desirable to use environmentally friendly compounds that are effective in eliminating moss. It is also desirable to formulate compositions of oregano oil to maximize its efficacy on moss. It is further desirable to use a formulation that will terminate moss in a single application but have minimal phytotoxicity to surrounding plants.